Selene Samuel
Selene Samuel was an Okapi who attended Zootopia University, she had a twin sister named Sally Samuel. Biography Pre-Zootopia Files When they were around fourteen, Sally and Selene's maternal grandparents died from organ failure and poor health. From that point on Selene was single-mindedly obsessed with finding a way to prevent something similar happening to anyone else's parents. Specifically through technology, after she had read about the potential for nanobots. By the time Selene had actually attended ZU and started making headway on the nanobot development with the help of Dr. Mulerson. And her sister Sally had made a name for herself online as a singer. Things, however, took an odd turn for the okapi twins when. An eager Selene took Sally on a tour of her work with Dr. Mulerson... and stumbled upon his horrifying experiments. Projects created by the insane mule to make mules the dominant species on the planet. Specifically by making mules fertile and capable of breeding, and using Selene's nanobots to turn every other mammal into robot slaves. They tried to escape... but they were turned into robots by Dr. Mulerson. Allowing a subservient AI to control their bodies. Freedom For months, the two okapi's were forced to do Dr. Mulersons bidding. Ordering her and Selene to construct a safe house for him, and his research into Project's Chimera and Machina. Respectively, to create viable hybrids to unlock fertility in mules, and to further expand his robotic minions. Then, one night. The warehouse where the excess cloning and robotic equipment was being kept. Nick and Judy arrived, and quickly subdued the Samuel twins, short-circuiting the A.I.s, and finally freeing the Samuel sisters. Unfortunately, Nick and Judy were still captured by Dr. Mulerson and experimented on with the aid of other mammals he had transformed into robots. A few days passed, and the two were able to save not only Nick and Judy. But the only surviving hybrid of Project Chimera, a hybrid cloned from Nick and Judy's DNA. The two returned to society, still as robots. Sally returned to her singing career, while Selene got a job in the ZPD Cyber-Warfare division. Helping to expand the ZPD's technological edge. Physical Appearence Selene had white and dark brown fur, she wore a long-haired wig and she had blue eyes She wears a white long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeves, a sparkling skirt, and a gold bracelet on her left wrist. Talents and Abilities Selene was a genius with robotics, creating nanobots intended to aid in maintaining mammals health. After she was turned into a robot with her own modified nanobots, her intellect only skyrocketed, along with her physical traits. Personality Contrasting with the okapi stereotype, Selene was outspoken of sociable. And wanting, like Judy Hopps, to make the world a better place, though, unlike the bunny police officer. She sought to do this by making a breakthrough in medical science. Selene also cared for her friends and family, particularly of her twin sister Sally. Trivia * Selene the okapi is a Zoosona, based off of my OC: Selene Samuel Category:Articles by Drsdino Category:Okapi Category:Robot Category:Female Characters